Pokemon Mafia
by Gorilladanny
Summary: T, just in case. Part Romance, Crime, Humor, Drama, and Suspense. First fanfic. Every Pokemon type has been split into gangs and are ruling the land of Kanto and Johto. Which type will obtain all of the land? (Sucky summary, I know!)
1. 3 Gangs & A Successful Failed Attempt

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I would love the reviews. ^_^**

**Part Crime, Part Drama, Part Romance, Part Humor, Part Suspense.**

**That's all I'm going to say. xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Oh wait. Except the actual story plot and stuff... You know what i mean. I do not own Pokemon.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter One: Three Gangs and a Successful Failed Attempt

The humble Pokemon stared at himself in the mirror. He chirped happily, believing his appearance was stunning. Or so he thought. He wouldn't know anyway, as no one dares to disagree with him.

A sudden knock on the door and he turned around to see his top lieutenant, Murkrow standing in the doorway. He spoke in a high tone, "Sir. Great news from the Weavile Faction. They have successfully taken over Violet City from that no good Ghost gang."

"Great. Where did they flee to?"

"We don't know sir. The Grass Gang's leader-"

"Bellossom," Honchkrow interrupted.

"Bellossom told Weavile that they have fled to Sprout Tower. Weavile isn't sure if Bellossom is telling the truth and will raid them at Sprout Tower. They're waiting for your command, sir."

Honchkrow sighed. He didnt know if this little alliance with Bellossom was a good idea or not. He told Murkrow, "Tell him not to go and that he has to manipulate Bellossom to find if she is lying."

Murkrow was surprised at his plan. "In which way, sir?"

Honchkrow chuckled to himself and exclaimed, "Well by flirting of course!"

Murkrow looked at him oddly. He stifled back an 'Are you sure?' He reminded himself never to question his authority. He turned towards the door as he heard his master turn on his television.

* * *

Weavile growled into the phone. Murkrow just told him Honchkrow's orders.

He had to flirt? Flirt? He hasn't flirted in his life. And especially not to that amorous Bellossom. She'd find a way to seduce him and then kill him. He just knew it. He didn't trust Bellossom as far as he could throw her, he thought to himself. Wait. He could probably throw her far. He growled at this thought.

"Weavile?" Murkrow practically yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell him I'll try."

He quickly hung up the phone in disgust. He laid out his laminated map of Johto and Kanto. He erased the word 'Ghost' from Violet City's location and wrote 'Dark' with erasable marker.

* * *

Bellossom flirtatiously put her hand on Gengar.

"I'm sorry Weavile and his gang took over Violet City. You can stay with me for the mean time," Bellossom flirted.

Gengar narrowed his eyes into slits and said, "I know what you're trying to do. It won't work."

"But-"

A sudden knock at the hotel door interrupted Bellossom. She turned her head and stared at the door. Gengar also found himself staring at the door.

A voice came from behind the door, "Bellossom! I know you're in there!"

Bellossom stifled a gasp as she realized it was Weavile's voice. She leaned to Gengar and whispered softly, "Get out. Now. Or you're dead."

Gengar looked at her. He walked through the wall opposite of the door and ran for dear life, hoping no Murkrows would find him and kill him.

Weavile leaned against the door, waiting for it to open. When it did, he was unprepared and fell. Towards Bellossom. He fell on top of her and Bellossom screamed, which quickly turned into laughter. Weavile stood up and muttered, "Sorry."

"I didn't think you are the one to make the first move," Bellossom said, extending her hand for Weavile to help her up.

Weavile glanced at her extended hand. He sighed and extended his hand towards her's and helped her up. With too much force. She landed in his arms and she quickly giggled.

"Ooh la la," she laughed.

Weavile quickly put his hands to his side, holding in his blush. Bellossom still leaned on him.

"Please get off me," he said.

Bellossom turned to him and replied, "No can do."

Weavile blushed and moved from his position and walked to a desk. Bellossom stood up properly so she wouldn't fall.

"So, cutie. Why are you here?"

Weavile didn't think of this. He stuttered, "I-I'm bored. Th-the rest of the Sneasels are getting drunk at the bar. I-I don't like to drink. You're the o-only one in town."

"What a horrible excuse. I know you just want to spend time with me."

Bellossom winked just as Weavile sighed. Bellossom asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I should really think before I do things."

Bellossom laughed and took his hand and let him out the motel door, practically dragging him.

"Let's go have fun!" she exclaimed.

**So yeah. Review please!**

**Gangs:**

**Dark-**

**Leader: Honchkrow**

**Sub-Leader: Weavile**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Ghost-**

**Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Sub-Leader: Gengar**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Grass-**

**Leader: Bellossom**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Other gangs later!**


	2. 3 Travelers: Walking, Running, & Flying

**Hi guys! Another chapter! :D**

**Sorry its so small, but anyways ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon... unfortunately.**

Chapter Two: Three Travelers: Walking, Running, and Flying

Gengar ran. And ran. And ran. After about thirty minutes of running he arrived in Ecruteak City, one territory owned by the Ghost gang. He started to walk when he saw a bar in sight.

Gengar wouldn't admit it, but he was an alcoholic. After that run, he really needed a drink. Or two. Or three. Who knows.

When he arrived to the Haunted Hub he quickly walked through the door, not needing to open it.

"Hey, Gengar!" Jellicent, the bartender exclaimed when he saw him.

"Hey."

Gengar took a seat at the just about empty bar.

The only occupants were Gengar, Jellicent, a Gastly, a Haunter, and a Pokemon he's never seen before. It has a shell hat on and was mostly pink and had a pink tail. Gengar pointed to the unknown Pokemon and asked, "Who's that?"

"A Slowking."

"Slowking," Gengar repeated back.

"What do you want today? Or should I say tonight."

"Just a beer," Gengar said, now looking at Jellicent.

Jellicent got a beer from the fridge, twisted the cap off and set it on the counter. He glanced around the room, disappointed at the drop of numbers at his bar lately. He then glanced at Gengar who was already done with the beer. Gengar snickered. Jellicent grabbed two more and set them on the counter.

* * *

The Slowking was trying to stay low. Hopefully, no one would know that since Empoleon died he'd been appointed as leader of the Water gang. He'd have to leave his home in Cerulean to live in Cianwood. He didn't know why they chose him. His only good trait is his smarts.

"Who's that?" he heard from a Gengar who walked in.

Good, they don't know who I am, thought Slowking. He was just within earshot to hear Gengar and Jellicent talking. From this conversation he learned: 1. The Ghost Gang just lost a fight in Violet City and fled, giving Violet City to the Dark Gang. 2. Some of the Ghost Gang fled to Sprout Tower, including an important person Gengar didn't state. 3. Gengar is a Sub-Leader of the Ghost Gang.

"Bye, Gengar!" Jellicent yelled as Gengar exited, interrupting Slowking's thoughts.

Slowking sat there thinking. Should he go out there and kill him?

* * *

Meanwhile, Honchkrow was contemplating what to do next in his plan to take over more of Johto and Kanto.

His map of Johto and Kanto was a big one. It was taped to a wall and had many colored pins stuck in it. One for each of the gangs.

He had gotten word from a little bird that Empoleon died and a new leader was to be sent to Cianwood soon. It would take about a day to get to Cianwood. If they get there before the new leader then they could eradicate the Water gang from Cianwood and claim it. However, the distance between Cianwood and Blackthorn, his current location, was too great. Another time, he thought.

He glanced at the window to see his little bird was gone.

* * *

This little bird was flying to New Bark Town, where his gang is. He soared through the air, thinking he is lucky to be alive. His master warned him that Honchkrow would kill him at any costs, but he didn't listen.

Fearow glanced down at the beautiful landscape, taking it all in.

**Reviews please!**

**Gangs:**

**Dark-**

**Leader: Honchkrow**

**Sub-Leader: Weavile**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Ghost-**

**Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Sub-Leader: Gengar**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Water-**

**Leader: Slowking**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep Reading)**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep Reading)**

**Flying-**

**Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Sub-Leader: Fearow**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep Reading)**


	3. You're Fired!

**Hello chums! Next chapter and stuff...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Ash wouldn't have existed.**

Chapter Three: You're Fired!

Staraptor tapped his foot, impatiently.

"He'll be here! Trust me!" chirped Pidgeot from across the room.

Staraptor didn't look at him.

"He better be or he's getting fired. I don't care. He needs to learn to follow orders."

"I... Concur."

This made Staraptor instantly turn around. He was surprised.

"You? Making a serious choice? Impossible."

Pidgeot laughed and walked to Staraptor's desk and sat a nearby chair. He said, trying to sound serious, "He hasn't gotten us any info at all."

"I beg to differ!" cawed a mysterious voice.

Fearow jumped off the windowsill he just landed on, mad. He stomped over to Pidgeot and screamed in his face, "The Dark Gang is now on our side!"

"How'd you get Honchkrow to join us?" Staraptor snapped.

"I told him some info and he said he'd be glad to make a pact with us."

Staraptor's eyes narrowed and asked, "What info?"

Fearow replied nonchalantly, "Empoleon died and they're sending a new leader to Cianwood."

Pidgeot growled and left the room, furious. He hated Fearow. A lot.

Staraptor's eyes burst into flames. "Are you dumb? That was info just for us! After we killed him we were going to take over Cianwood, but no! You have to blab to Honchkrow that he's dead. Now I bet he's going to try to take over Cianwood! We already have soldiers in the air! We don't need anyone else vying against us!"

Fearow grew wide-eyed. He was doomed.

* * *

"You can let go of my hand. I can just follow you," Weavile whispered.

"But that would be an excuse to let go your hand, cutie," Bellossom stated.

"Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what, cutie?"

"Cutie."

"Aw. You think I'm cute?"

Weavile sighed in frustration. Bellossom was squeezing his hand a little too hard and was walking. She was half dragging him. Weavile had a hard time trying to keep up and not stumble.

"We're here!" Bellossom exclaimed.

Weavile composed himself and looked at their destination, a movie theater.

"So cheesy and cliche," he stated.

"But I love cheesy and cliche. C'mon!" Bellossom said as she dragged Weavile to the movie theater's ticket booth.

A lone Cubone was sitting in the ticket booth, reading a raunchy magazine.

"Two tickets please!" Bellossom exclaimed, sliding twenty dollars into the ticket booth.

The Cubone glanced up, took two tickets off the reel, and picked his magazine back up to read.

Bellossom linked her arm with Weavile's arm and they walked into the movie theater.

* * *

When the two lovebirds walked through the movie theater the Cubone automatically put his magazine down, grabbed the phone, and typed a specific number into the phone. He put the phone to his ear as the phone ran. Briiiing. Briiiing. Briiiing. He heard the phone being answered. There was a clamor in the background of the phone.

"Hullo?" a crackly voice asked.

"Weavile and Bellossom are at the movie theater," he responded and hung up the phone.

* * *

Slowking stood from his seat, making up his mind.

"Have a good night," he said to Jellicent.

He laid ten bucks on the counter and strutted towards the door.

"You, too Slowking!" Jellicent yelled.

Slowking cringed at someone recognizing him, but quickly got over it and walked out the door. When he walked out he turned his head back and forth, looking for Gengar. He spotted a purple blob moving towards Ecruteak. Slowking did a mixture of running, walking, and power walking so he could try to get to Gengar faster.

He took out his knife he always took for safety. Gengar was about twenty-five yards away.

Suddenly, Gengar turned. Slowking ducked by a building. Slowking grew scared. If he turned his head and Gengar saw him, he'd be caught. I don't want to kill anyone, Slowking thought. What's happening to me?

* * *

Drifblim wandered the halls of Sprout Tower. His henchmen, two Drifloon, followed his every step. He thought to himself, So we're stuck here. How will be communicate to boss? And when will we get out of here? Weavile is probably surrounding us right now. What if he's not?

"Stop. We're going to the entrance of the Sprout Tower. If there is no one out there, we escape. Got it?" Drifblim announced.

One of the Drifloon said, "But-"

"No buts. Let's get moving."

They floated to the entrance, which was only a two minute float. When they arrived Drifblim ordered, "Drifloon. Go outside. If you die, they're out there. If you live, then they aren't. Got it?"

One of the Drifloon gulped and replied, "O-Okay. Anything you say boss..."

The Drifloon was nervous as he floated to the doorway. When he went past it, there was no one. Nothing in sight. The Drifloon turned around and smiled.

"No one here, bo-"

A shadow slicing the Drifloon apart interrupted him. He fell to the ground, clearly dead.

**Review, Fave, Follow, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH**

**Gangs:**

**Dark-**

**Leader: Honchkrow**

**Sub-Leader: Weavile**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Ghost-**

**Leader: ****? (Keep reading)**

**Sub-Leader: Gengar**

**Sub-Leader: Drifblim**

**Grass-**

**Leader: Bellossom**

**Sub-Leader: ****? (Keep reading)**

**Sub-Leader: ****? (Keep reading)**

**Water-**

**Leader: Slowking**

**Sub-Leader: ****? (Keep reading)**

**Sub-Leader: ****? (Keep reading)**

**Flying-**

**Leader: Staraptor**

**Sub-Leader: Pidgeot**

**Sub-Leader: Fearow**


	4. Destination Steel

**Hi guys! Small bit of writer's block, but I'm okay. xD**

**Comments to reviews:**

**the cricket: Thnx for review. Youre the first. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon. Got it?**

Chapter Four: Destination Steel

Drifblim backed up slowly. The shadow stepped into the room as the Drifloon ran for the door. In about half a second it was dead, killed by the shadow. The shadow, with a raspy voice whispered, "Drifblim. Sub-Leader of the Ghost Gang."

The shadow laughed and mocked Drifblim, who was currently cowering in fear.

Drifblim asked, "Who are you?"

"You don't know me?"

"Obviously not."

The shadow stepped into the light, revealing a Shiftry with a scythe made of a Scyther arm. Drifblim glanced at the scythe and sighed. He said, "Flaunting off the new scythe I see. I didn't know killing one of the Bug Gang's Sub-Leaders was so important to you."

He then grew wide-eyed. Shiftry gave a hearty laugh and said, "It is. Like any other Sub-Leader. Like yourself."

"Well you're one, too."

"So? I just love killing. It's what I was born for!"

Shiftry had a crazed smile on his face.

* * *

Slowking walked a little more ways, and he saw a town on the horizon. It was a beautiful town with a beach and a lighthouse.

Slowking thought, One more town to go and I'm past the dangers of the rest of the gangs.

Thirty minutes later, Slowking was at a sign at the entrance of the city. The sign read:

Olivine City

Population: 597

Steel Gang

The words "Steel Gang" were grafittied on the sign in gray print.

* * *

Fearow tittered like it was no big deal he just got fired. He flew in the skies to nowhere in particular. Unfortunately, it was quite stormy out and it started raining. He said into the air, "Oh, world. What else will you make me put up with?"

And just in that moment he was struck by a lightning bolt and fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

The Pokemon laughed excitedly on the ground. He saw the now dead body laying on the ground. He did it, he thought. Another Sub-Leader killed.

Or Ex Sub-Leader.

* * *

Marowak put down the phone and looked up from his poker game, in which he was winning. He was sitting across from Flygon, a gruff Cubone to his left, and a Nidorino to his left. He nodded to Flygon and said, "I'm out, boys."

"Me, too," said Flygon.

Nidorino growled because their game was interrupted.

"Keep the bills, Nidorino," said Marowak.

A smile came onto Nidorino's lips and he quickly nodded.

Flygon left from the warehouse with Marowak right behind him. He asked, "What is it?"

"Cubone says a certain couple are at the movie theatre."

"Who?"

"Weavile and Bellossom."

Flygon laughed and growled maliciously, "Perfect."

**Small, I know... D:**

**Anyways, review, fave, follow, all that stuff.**

**Gangs:**

**Dark-**

**Leader: Honchkrow**

**Sub-Leader: Weavile**

**Sub-Leader: Shiftry**

**Ghost-**

**Leader: ? (Keep readng)**

**Sub-Leader: Gengar**

**Sub-Leader: Drifblim**

**Water-**

**Leader: Slowking**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep reading)**

**Flying-**

**Leader: Staraptor**

**Sub-Leader: Pidgeot**

**Sub-Leader: - (Suggestions or no more hirings)**

**Ground-**

**Leader: Marowak**

**Sub-Leader: Flygon**

**Sub-Leader: ? (Keep reading)**


End file.
